


The Card

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Holidays, M/M, Romance, S&M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-16
Updated: 2002-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny receives a very disturbing Valentine's card





	The Card

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Card

## The Card

by Pita Patter

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/pitapattr

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: Please pay attention to warnings

* * *

The door opened so suddenly that he didn't have time to hide the paper in the drawer. 

"Are you ready to go, Benny?" 

"Of course, Ray." Constable Fraser grabbed the Stetson and followed Detective Vecchio, out of his office. They went down the stairs of the Consulate and a cheerful Constable Turnbull greeted them. 

"Have a nice Valentine's Day, gentlemen." 

They wished him back and left the building. Benny tried to calm down. Maybe Ray had not seen the card. 

"So, Benny," said Ray, as the Riv mingled in the busy streets of Chicago at the rush hour, "Is everything taken care of?" 

"Almost, Ray. I am waiting for Willie to pick up Diefenbaker as soon as I get home." 

"That is fine. I can drop you home, then go to Scarpetta's, to pick up a nice meal I have already ordered." He smiled. "Then we can have a very exciting Valentine's Day." 

Benny smiled nervously. "Yes, Ray." 

When Ray dropped Benny at the apartment, Willie Lambert was already there, and he knew he was to bring Diefenbaker back at the Consulate next morning. 

As soon as the boy left, Benny rushed to get things ready. He made the table for two with special plates in red, pink and white, complete with the heart-shaped candlesticks. Next he filled the wine bucket with ice and put the champagne bottle to cool. Before he left for work, Benny had already made the bed with special bedspread and sheets, so all he had to do was display Ray's favourites on the bed. 

Although his heart was filled with love, Benny was also quite apprehensive that Ray might have seen the card. He tried to be careful, but if Ray found out someone had sent him a Valentine's card, there would be hell to pay. It was worse than Benny could have thought. The card was not signed. If Ray saw the card and demanded to know who sent it, Benny would not have an answer, and it would infuriate Ray even more. Oh, dear. 

Oh, dear again. Ray was about to arrive. 

He undressed hurriedly, took his cherished collar and knelt down by the door, waiting for his Master. 

It was perfect timing, for Ray arrived in a few minutes. He closed the door and surveyed the room, his mastery exuding from him like an aura. Of course, Benny could not see him, because he was trained enough to keep his eyes on the floor, as a good slave should do. But Benny could _feel_ the command in his Master. His heart was thumping in his ribcage, a mix of fear, dread, admiration and excitement. 

He felt the master's hand petting his head. "You've done well, my slave." 

Pride swept through his body. "Thank you, Master." 

Ray put the parcel with their dinner at the table and sat on his Master's armchair. His slave followed him, still on his knees. Head still cast down, he offered the collar to his Master. 

"Kiss it." 

Benny obeyed and the Master tied the leather collar around his slave's neck. The delicate, long golden chain trailed from the back of his neck, forming a revered leash. Ray tugged a bit, but it was not tight. The night was special, and the slave should not be strained. 

Yet. 

"Let's eat." 

Benny served his Master champagne, and was allowed to have a glass before dinner. He served the delicious fettuccini to his Master, who also fed him in return. Benny was so grateful that his Master deemed him worthy of being fed from his masterful hands. 

After a slice of red cherry tart, Benny started to put away the dishes in the sink so he could clean them. His Master ordered, "You will do the dishes tomorrow. Tonight we celebrate." 

Benny was so touched. "Yes, Master." 

Ray tugged his slave by the collar to the bedroom. "Undress me." 

Benny obeyed, with utmost care, folding his Master's suit. He kneeled when he was done, and his Master watched at the display of his favourite toys on the bed. He picked up one and began to pace leisurely on the bedroom, as if studying his options. 

"Tell me, Benny, did you receive the roses I sent you?" 

"Yes, Master." 

"Did you like them?" 

"Very much, my Master." 

"And the card?" 

"Yes, Master, thank you." 

"How about the chocolates?" 

"Yes, Master, thank you." 

Ray circled him, and ordered, "All fours." 

Benny complied silently. Ray resumed his circling his slave. "I also received your offerings, Benny. It was very kind of you. I appreciate it, Benny." 

Once more, he was proud he had pleased his Master. "Thank you, Master." 

"I hoped you had appreciated my gifts, too." 

Benny's heart felt. Then he started to feel terror seeping in his veins. His knees wobbled, and the sweat began gathering in his forehead. Oh, dear. 

Ray came close to his ear and asked softly, "Am I not a good Master, Benny?" 

"You are, Master." 

"Don't I treat you right?" 

"You do, master." 

The paddle hit Benny's butt unexpectedly and he suppressed a yell. "Then how dare you receive a Valentine's card from another person?!" 

"I am sorry, Master." 

Ray's voice was pure anger. "Who is your Valentine, slave?" Another hit. 

"Only you, Master!" Benny sobbed. 

"I didn't hear you, slave! Who is your Valentine?!" A harder hit. 

"You, Master!" 

"Who sent you the card?" The hits took a rhythm. 

"I don't know, Master!" 

"Who was it?!" 

"I don't know, Master! I really don't!!" Tears were streaming down Benny's cheeks. 

Ray straightened and asked, in a cold voice. "Explain." 

"It was not signed, Master", he sobbed. "It was delivered to the Consulate by messenger.It just said 'Your anonymous admirer'." 

"Oh, an anonymous admirer?" An amused voice. 

"Forgive me, Master, please!" 

Ray tugged the chain hard and voiced, between clenched teeth, "You can't receive a Valentine's card, Benny, and you know why? Because you are mine. You belong to me. I own you." 

Almost out of breath, Benny managed to say, "Yes, Master, you do." 

"Don't you ever forget that." 

"I won't, Master." He choked out. 

Ray let the chain go, and Benny panted, still on his hands and knees. He felt his Master's hands stroking him gently, rubbing the skin he had left red and tingling. "You are mine, Benny". His voice now was soft, soothing. "I want to take good care of you, and treat you well, but you have to know you are mine." 

Benny tried hard not to moan at the caresses. "But you are not a bad slave, and this is a special night, so I forgive you." 

"Thank you, Master." Benny whispered, shuddering as a warm tongue substituted the hands on his ass cheeks. 

"Hmmmm", made Ray, moving behind his slave and gently humping his burgeoning erection in the crack between the heated, round and perfect globes. Benny almost whimpered. "You are good enough to eat, my slave." 

Suddenly, the motion stopped. The hands came back to travel the warm expanse of his back, then his waist. "I think you are beautiful, Benny." Ray's lips came close to Benny's ears. "Beautiful." He nibbled a lobe gently. "All mine." 

Benny was panting, feeling his blood coursing in his veins. "Yes, Master." 

"Good slave." Ray tugged the collar once more, gently, this time. "On your knees." 

Benny raised and so did Ray. He stood in front of Benny, his erect penis touching his slave's face. "Look at me." 

The Canadian raised his head, his grey-blue eyes darkened by his arousal meeting the fiercely green ones of his Master. "Do it." 

Gently, as always, Benny touched the tip of his tongue on the purple cock head of his master, then lapped the underside of the hard shaft, revelling in its musky scent and its silky texture. His Master moaned, and he took the mushroom head inside his warm, eager mouth, sucking a bit, then moving to the delicate furry balls. He smiled inside when his mouth received the whole shaft, the head bumping the back of his throat and his Master groaning. 

Suddenly, his face was plucked out of the beloved erection, and the Master panted. "Enough. Get up and kneel on the bed." 

He obeyed, and his Master swept all the other toys with one hand after grabbing the tube of lubricant and a pack of condoms. Benny's heart raced in anticipation that his Master would see fit to fuck him. 

Ray grabbed Benny's rampant hard-on. "Whose is this?" 

"Yours, Master." 

"Right, slave. Your cock is mine", He caressed it, and Benny hissed in pleasure. The Master handed him the lube and the condom. "This is a special night, Benny, and here is one more present. Your cock is mine, and I want it up my ass." 

Benny gasped. 

With feline grace, Ray rolled on the bed, his stomach down, a leg up, offering himself. He turned his head to Benny, eyes filled with love. "Prepare us." 

"Yes, Master." Where had he found the voice? 

Benny reverently touched the firm, rounded cheeks, spreading them. Ray moved, his erection rubbing against the red bed spread. Bending gently, Benny put the gel tube underneath him, then touched the tip of his tongue in the pink opening, provoking a hiss from his Master. In extreme devotion, Benny lapped the hole, sensing his Master relax in the pleasure he was giving him. 

When Ray's entrance was relaxed enough, Benny took the now warm tube from under his belly and spread some on his hand, then carefully slipped one greased finger inside his Master. The long moan was followed by an ardent groan when the second finger entered, as Benny lovingly stretched his beloved Ray. After that, he covered his own leaking erection with a condom, and lubed himself thoroughly. 

Ray's voice was altered when he said, "I am ready for you, love." 

Benny pressed his chest against Ray's back and gently kissed the back of his Master's neck. Ray moved his ass towards Benny, who positioned his cock at the tight entrance. "Benny", whispered Ray. 

"How do you want it, Master?", Benny asked at the shell of Ray's ear. "Tell me what you want." 

"Long", he answered. "And sweet." 

And Benny obeyed. 

He slid in nice and easy, inch by inch, slowly and tenderly, hearing Ray's gasps as music to his ears. When he was fully sheathed, he took the time to deliver more kisses at the back of his Master's neck, before backing a bit, then pushing in once more. Then Benny gave little love bites at the junction of neck and shoulder, enjoying the goose bumps in Ray's flesh, as he moved his hips back to meet Benny's. 

The Mountie canted his hips for another angle of penetration, and Ray let a soft cry slip by his lips. He tried another angle, and the result was the same. For a third time he moved his hips forward, deeper in his beautiful Master's body. He slid his oily hand to take the Master's erection in his hand, and stroke it, making him cry even louder. 

Soon the two men found a rhythm, and the excitement was hurling them quickly to the crest they wished to postpone for as long as they could. But their limit was coming faster than they both wanted. Benny felt the tingling behind his groin, hardening his balls, scaling to a point of no return and causing and explosion on the back of his eyes as his juice flowed inside his Master's body. Ray clenched his muscles, milking his slave thoroughly before he himself was launched beyond the crest of ultimate pleasure, spilling his seed in Benny's fingers. 

Panting, Benny let his limp body slump over Ray's back, his muscles turned to rubber. Ray was not in better shape, and he waited till his breath returned to a normal rate, the blood slowly returning to his brain. They stayed like that, together in the afterglow of their love, bodies sated and hearts entwined. 

After long, quiet minutes, Ray moved a bit. "Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Are you OK?" 

"Fine, Ray." 

More silent minutes. 

"Ray?" 

"Yes, Benny?" 

"Did you send the card?" 

A smirk. "You know I did, Benny." 

"Thank you, Ray." A pause. "Do it again next year?" 

"If you wish, Benny." 

"Happy Valentine's, Ray." 

"Happy Valentine's, Benny." 

* * *

End The Card by Pita Patter:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
